


Монстры (не) под кроватью

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, M/M, True Love, Vergil needs a hug, Vergil needs help
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Данте большая ложка для Вергилия.





	Монстры (не) под кроватью

Данте нравилось, когда Вергилий подходил к границе полного изнеможения.  
  
Это звучало из рук вон плохо, верно, но у него были свои причины. Если Верг был полон сил и спокоен — к нему не подступиться. Напоминал ледяную цитадель в такие минуты, хоть летом опускай его в ведро с пивом, чтоб оно не грелось; вечно неприступный, зажатый, зырящий на всех так холодно и с такой ненавистью, будто ты ему не друг, не брат, не еще кто-то — а так, пес насрал. Не больше, не меньше.   
  
Когда же демонов в аду случалось с излишком, или задание уже на поверхности оказывалось слишком сложным — Вергилий становился другим. Незаметно для остальных, право дело; он все так же отчитывал Неро за его безалаберность, Ви за просчеты в планировании и Шэдоу Младшего — несчастного котёнка — за лужу в мастерской.  
  
Но когда за его спиной запиралась дверь, а в комнате не оставалось никого, кроме него и брата, Верг будто таял. Линия плеч расслаблялась, вся осанка менялась, и он издавал такой тихий выдох, что Данте невольно вспоминались те мелкие дешевые шарики, которые Неро покупал своим с Кирие сорванцам. Сдувались они быстро, лопались охотно — но звук издавали такой же. Верг, правда, шариком не был. Он был полудемоном, как и Данте, только со своей прорвой шрамов и тяжестью ошибок на плечах, которые будут преследовать его до последнего вздоха. И сейчас усталость позволяла немного треснуть самоконтролю; позволяла Данте увидеть настоящего Верга — одинокого, печального и жаждущего покоя.  
  
Сильно ли он отличался от брата? О, разве что последним пунктом. Покой такому ублюдку, как он, только снится…  
  
Вергилий же стягивал с себя одежду медленно и неторопливо, будто неохотно. Вначале плащ, который нашел покой на специально выделенной вешалке; затем жилетка, затем брюки — и все это снималось, пока Верг стоял к брату спиной. Даже Данте он не доверял шрамы на собственном теле, оставленные еще Мундусом — те, которые не брала даже полудемоническая регенерация — но братец и не настаивал. Смотрел на шторы, на пол, на стенку — да на что угодно, лишь бы не в сторону мужчины, заменяющего полное обмундирование… на такую же полную пижаму, с длинными рукавами и штанами. Синюю. Удивительно мягкую, почти плюшевую — Кирие помогла подобрать ткань.  
  
И лишь такой, одетый и собранный, Верг позволял себе подойти к постели, где его брат последние минут пятнадцать лежал в одном исподнем. Боже, думал Данте, прохиндей ты старый — а ведь Вергилий даже трахался с ним в одежде. Да, позволял расстегнуть жилет или приспустить брюки; скидывал плащ, распаленный близостью, но никогда не оставался голым полностью.  
  
Никогда не позволял никому видеть себя слабым,  _уязвимым_ — даже Данте.  
  
Но они определенно делали в этом успехи, если подумать. Особенно вспоминая, как после спасения из ада, когда они отмылись и были почти что насильно накормлены невестой Неро — увы, несостоявшейся — Верг, стоило остаться им наедине, вдруг будто уменьшился раз в двадцать. Пальцы не слушались на пуговицах выданной Неро рубашке; дрожь была какая-то в теле — напряженная, болезненная. То был первый и последний раз, когда Данте раздевал брата. Помогал сменить домашнюю одежду на пижаму, после утаскивал Вергилия в постель — и мягко улыбался, видя, как Верг одновременно и сторонится, и льнет; жаждет простого человеческого тепла. Защиты. Любви.  
  
Будто сейчас именно Данте тот самый старший братец, что обнимет мелкого за плечи, выдохнет умиленно на писк «там-под-кроватью-чудовища!» и прошепчет. Тихонько, но уверенно, обнимая младшего за плечи и накидывая на чужие плечи одеяло:  
  
«Я убью всех чудовищ, брат. Спи. Я защищу тебя»  
  
Столько воды утекло, подумать только. Лживые имена и лживые мастера; предательства и кровь, смерти и спасения. И вот настал черед Данте успокаивать братца, а он и рад, на самом деле. После всех этих десятилетий вражды, ненависти, споров о том кто прав кто виноват… Дьявол, он впервые за столько лет был счастлив. Хотя бы потому, что они вдвоем под одной крышей, в одной постели, дышат одним воздухом — и брат не сторонится касаний, ложась рядом. Укладывает висок на мускулистую руку Данте, прикрывая глаза и почти — почти! — полностью расслабляясь.  
  
Неслыханная победа.  
  
— Я убью всех чудовищ, братец, — усмехается он, и ворчание Вергилия такое невинное. Такое сонное. — Спи. Я защищу тебя.  
  
Вергилий зарывается тому носом в шею, фыркнув что-то нецензурное, и Данте шелестяще смеется, сгребая брата в охапку. Крепче к телу, к теплу — и укрывает их обоих одеялом с головами. Прямо как в детстве.  
  
Потому что теперь они вместе — и никакая адская тварь их не разлучит.


End file.
